Thrill me
by Mystik
Summary: Se passa no final do filme Batman Eternamente. Dick começa a sentir algo por Bruce que não é lá muito comum...será que é recíproco? Escrito com Nana!


**Classificação:** Slash...dos gráficos.

**Par:** BrucexDick (óbvio u.u)

**Notas:** Escrito em conjunto com a minha querida Nana. E não, eles não nos pertencem. Pena. E se passa depois do final do filme.

* * *

**Thrill me**

Seu olhar caiu pela terceira vez sobre Bruce naquela noite. E pela terceira vez sentiu aquela pontada forte e profunda em sua alma. Era um sentimento amargo, sabia, mas não suportava mais ver aqueles carinhos e aquela atenção exagerada para a loira. Mas pra que iria querer acabar com aquilo. Novamente seus olhos correram a mão do outro sobre a mão daquela loira e suspirou. Estava livre de um chato cheio de manias!

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, levantando-se da mesa, indo para fora daquela festa irritante. Não...não estava tão ruim, podia escolher a garota que desejasse. Mas não se sentia bem...porque sentia falta daquele cuidado exagerado de Bruce Wayne.

O loiro conversava animadamente com Chase, segurando sua mão quando notou o jovem sair do enorme salão. Lógico que não prestava atenção nele o tempo todo, mas era como um pressentimento. Ele não precisava olhar para Dick Grayson para sentir ou não sua presença. O moreno ultimamente andava estranho...diferente. E ele não conseguia entender o que acontecia.

- Está prestando atenção Bruce? – o mencionado voltou sua atenção para a loira e sorriu. Um sorriso falso.

Dick parou de pé naquela porta e olhou para fora, dispensando categoricamente uma ou outra pessoa que se aproximasse dele, exatamente como aprendera com Bruce. Bruce...franziu seu cenho tentando ignorar aquele nome, mas não conseguia. Seus olhos caíram sobre ele. Um sentimento sim ele soube nomear, raiva. Ele sentia muita raiva daquele loiro. Voltou os olhos para frente decidido sair da festa e assim o fez.

Bruce deu uma desculpa para a loira e saiu do salão, respirando fundo assim que saiu do lado de fora da enorme mansão. Assim que se viu longe do olho de todos, Bruce se permitiu relaxar, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa negra que usava. Todo seu guarda roupa era preto. Ele foi andando até um dos bancos colocados no enorme jardim e sentou-se, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Algo o estava incomodando e ele odiava quando não sabia o q era.

Foi a caminho da garagem, não era hora para pensar, chegou à conclusão quando passou os dedos pela sua moto. Um sorriso convencido surgiu quando, mesmo vestido socialmente, deixando seu terno e pegando uma jaqueta de couro, a ligou e acelerando forte, deixou a casa dos Wayne. Era hora de tirar férias pros seus pensamentos incoerentes.

O loiro não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou lá daquele jeito, mas uma mão no seu ombro o sobressaltou, para logo depois sorrir.

- O que faz aqui fora Alfred?

O mordomo sorriu gentilmente.

- Os convidados já foram embora senhor...talvez o mestre Bruce deva se deitar.

Enquanto isso Dick acelerou ainda mais do que podia, seguindo para aquele lugar baixo da cidade, não tirou o capacete quando as apostas rolaram. Pagaria alto para esquecer todas aquelas déias idiotas que tinha criado com o loiro.

- Onde está Dick? – perguntou o loiro, antes de se retirar para seu quarto. O mordomo respondeu calmamente.

- Saiu na moto, senhor. – o loiro franziu o cenho. Há essa hora?

* * *

Perdera as contas dos sorrisos convencidos que deixava surgir e do dinheiro que gastara, mas aquela noite estava saindo melhor do que imaginara. Tinha seus méritos...era a última corrida, sua última corrida antes de voltar para a casa. Aquilo lhe agoniou novamente.

Na mansão, Bruce, por mais que quisesse dormir não conseguia. Era uma criatura da noite, não conseguia evitar. E também...estava preocupado com Dick.

O jovem estacionou a moto no mesmo lugar de onde ela saiu, seus passos rápidos o levavam a caminho de seu quarto. Tudo escuro...precisava apenas tomar um banho, dormir e evitar um certo morcegão. Não parecia difícil.

- O passeio foi bom? – sua voz ecoou na enorme mansão às escuras, mas seus olhos já estavam acostumados a escuridão. Ele estava sentado no sofá, um copo de uísque gelando seus dedos.

Voltou seu corpo para a direção de onde vinha a voz de Bruce. Onde estava com a cabeça achando que aquilo seria fácil. Entretanto, adorou vê-lo acordado àquela hora e o tom usado pelo loiro...isso significava que ele ainda se incomodava com suas saídas.

- Foi ótimo... – respondeu, cruzando os braços, num ar sarcástico – Pensei que Alfred já tinha te posto na cama.

O loiro sorriu do tom do outro.

- Ele bem que tentou... – tomou um gole da bebida forte. Sua voz continuou quieta e intimidadora como sempre fora – Onde estava até agora? – ele sempre ia direto ao ponto.

- Não consegue adivinhar, sr. sabe-tudo? – não entendia por continuava querendo implicar com o morcegão, mas não podia se conter, era mais forte que ele. E sabia que ele sabia onde estivera pelo cheiro da gasolina em sua roupa.

Bruce ergueu-se, o robe de seda moldando-se a suas formas trabalhadas. Ele andou até o outro, o copo ainda na mão, as sombras criando formas em seu corpo. Ele sempre fora uma criatura da noite.

- Prefiro que você me diga. – ainda no tom baixo.

Franziu o cenho quando o viu se aproximar, mas não recuou, apenas pareceu mais atento. Sabia melhor do que ninguém o que Bruce Wayne era capaz.

- Ridículo, você sabe que eu estive numa racha! O que pensa que está fazendo? – seus olhos caíram quase que sem notar sobre as poucas áreas descobertas do loiro, e tão logo voltou a encara-lo.

Um sorriso leve adornou seu rosto. Um sorriso que só Dick conseguia arrancar dele.

- Não foi tão difícil dizer...foi? – tomou o resto da bebida e colocou em cima da primeira coisa, que achou. Aproximou-se mais do outro, olhando-o de cima a baixo, então falou, num quase sussurro – Boa noite Dick. – passou ao lado do moreno, seus braços se roçando por um segundo, antes de subir as escadas.

O jovem ficou em silêncio após ter sentido aquele toque e respirou fundo, sem olhar mais o loiro. O que ele estava tentando, enlouquece-lo fazendo aquele joguinho infantil? Deixou que ele subisse e sumisse naquela escuridão. Quando não tinha mais o outro em sua vista passou os olhos pela taça usada pelo outro, a pegando, deixando seus dedos tocarem a boca do copo com calma, antes de franzir o cenho, sem agüentar aquela irritação e raiva e deixar propositalmente o copo escorregar pelos seus dedos, espalhando seus cacos pelo chão.

"Hora de dormir", pensou, tomando seu rumo.

* * *

Ele acordou preguiçosamente na manhã seguinte. Odiava as manhãs. simplesmente as odiava. Ainda mais quando eram manhãs em que devia ir até as empresas Wayne.

Dick levantou-se apenas quanto teve certeza que Bruce já tinha saído a trabalho e ele logo se ajeitou para suas tarefas, coisas cotidianas, que em sua situação apenas ajudava.

A cidade sempre parecia calma demais quando queria um pouco de confusão. Suspirou longamente parado em sua moto, olhando de um local mais alto para Gothan City. Fechou os olhos, equilibrado sobre sua moto. Em sua mente veio uma imagem...Bruce com aquela loira no dia da festa. Porque não podia evitar aqueles pensamentos e aquele sentimento ruim? Abriu os olhos novamente, se ajeitando na moto decidido a dar mais uma volta.

Sua pequena viagem de moto o levou até um dos lugares de Gothan que funcionavam como clube "noturno" ainda durante o dia. Nada melhor que uma visita aos points mais underground da cidade. Dick entrou observando e impressionando-se como tinha gente freqüentando aquele local àquela hora.

Nunca fora de seu feitio beber àquela hora, mas nada melhor do que uma bebida para acompanhar a musica metálica que seguia. Estava bem são para o seu desespero quando Alfred ligou avisando de uma urgência e que não conseguia entrar em contato com Bruce...parecia que o celular que ele usava para emergências estava ocupado. Dick subiu em sua moto tão rápido quando saiu e seguiu para a mansão Wayne.

- Porque saiu daquele jeito da festa, Bruce?

O loiro franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz questionadora de Chase. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava é quando controlavam sua vida.

- Não me sentia bem...

A loira suspirou pelo celular.

- O q está te incomodando Bruce?

- Não é nada. – disse, se fechando completamente. Só porque ela sabia um de seus segredos mais íntimos, não queria dizer que o conhecia. E de onde toda aquela agressividade surgira? Sem responder mais, desligou o celular.

O loiro sentiu o vento forte bater em seu rosto. Estava num vale, nos arredores de Gothan e ele ouvia o zumbido de seu celular em sua mão. Mas aquele era seu momento sozinho, longe de tudo e de todos. Precisava pensar, pensar muito. Se reavaliar...pois parecia ter mudado drasticamente..desde que Dick Grayson viera morar na sua casa.

Trocou sua roupa, indo conferir o que ocorria, parecia mais um assalto...não...não podia ser apenas um mero assalto a banco. Alfred sabia, espantalho estava a solta, querendo mais um daqueles elementos químicos e dinheiro em troca de reféns.

- Eu vou pra lá! Procure achar e avisar Bruce sobre o que está acontecendo... – subiu em sua moto negra e seguiu em direção do local com velocidade.

O zumbido se tornou mais forte no aparelho e então Bruce atendeu-o relutante.

- Bruce Wayne.

- Espantalho está à solta.

O loiro arregalou os olhos então disse.

- Estou a caminho. E Robin?

O mordomo avisou-o que o jovem já estava a caminho também. Ele entrou no carro e logo se trocou a caminho do centro de Gothan.

Robin saltou sobre o telhado do banco, correndo rapidamente até arranjar uma entrada, tinha capangas pelo local, mas furtivamente entrou e os nocauteou. Não cogitou nem a idéia de esperar Batman...não devia deixar interferir, mas não conseguia evitar. Sabia que apenas uma pessoa era capaz de tal proeza...

- Surpresa! – Espantalho borrifou um liquido branco na face de Robin, que logo procurou espaço, caindo levemente tonteado no chão.

- Espantalho... – foi ficando de pé novamente, o olhando agora com mais atenção.

- Robin...o menino prodígio de Batman! Vamos ver como você se sai como minha cobaia.

Franziu o cenho e espantalho continuou a falar como todo bom vilão.

- Sim...revele para mim, Robin...Diga-me seu medo!

Tonteou, procurando em seu cinto algo que pudesse tirar a droga de seu sangue. Fechou os olhos por um momento e quando abriu novamente, viu Bruce e Chase.

Ele adentrou furtivo como era e viu que todos os capangas já estavam nocauteados.

"Robin..", pensou. Ele seguiu em frente e então viu o jovem caído no chão e espantalho na frente dele. Logo pegou uma rede embutida num atirador em seu cinto e armou-o, mirando contra o vilão, aproveitando-se da distração dele.

As cenas que se seguiram, foram de claro terror para o garoto, seu pesadelo havia se tornado aquilo. Ser ignorado, ser humilhado...por Bruce Wayne. Pôs os dedos sobre a cabeça, ainda tentando manter algum de seus nervos alertas, mas estava muito aterrorizado. Seus dedos tremiam procurando a antidroga.

Num tiro certeiro, o Espantalho foi imobilizado, caindo no chão envolto pelos fios da rede. Batman caiu no chão de mármore e nocauteou-o com um chute, com mais força que o necessário. Então foi até o moreno.

- Robin! Robin! – ele pegou-o nos braços, tentando acalma-lo, mas o jovem parecia aterrorizado. Seus olhos procuraram rápidos o antídoto.

As pupilas estavam dilatadas e parecia mais uma criança chorando daquela forma.

- Bruce... – suas mãos atrapalhavam as de Batman pois pareciam amarras que o deixavam mais longe – Não...não me deixe! – falou por fim, sem ter idéia de quem poderia ou não estar escutando aquilo.

Ele continuou com a atitude calma, mas por dentro sua mente se embaralhava. De onde Dick tirara aquilo? E ele parecia tão assustado...uma criança precisando de proteção...como quando o encontrara depois que sua família morrera. Ele então finalmente achou o antídoto e enfiou a agulha no braço do moreno, vendo-o se debater mais um pouco e desmaiar. Ouviu o barulho dos guardas chegando e silencioso como era, saiu, levando Robin nos braços.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite acordou assustado em sua cama. Suspirou fundo, passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros, sua respiração longa e pesada se deixou fazer presente quando foi se levantando, sem lembrar bem o que tinha acontecido. 

Bruce observou o outro se levantar e resolveu se deixar notar.

- Como está se sentindo Dick?

Não pode evitar levar um susto com aquela aparição e voltou os olhos para o outro, tinha a impressão que tinha feito um grande erro, mas não conseguia lembrar o que era naquele momento.

- Bem...o que está fazendo aqui...?

- Esperando você acordar. – disse. Usava o mesmo robe da noite passada, suas mãos cruzadas a sua frente, seus olhos verdes como duas luzes na penumbra do quarto.

Não, definitivamente aquele olhar lhe incomodava.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – se sentou na cama já esperando uma daquelas lições de moral.

- Nada. – disse no tom baixo e intimidador. Ele poderia dar um sermão sobre ter usado seu nome em vão, mas só espantalho estava lá e ninguém acreditaria nele. Além do que...aquela visão de Dick sofrendo a chorando como uma criança...não saía da sua mente.

Suspirou longamente, aquele tipo de resposta não combinava em nada com aquele olhar. Parecendo sufocado apenas perguntou querendo mudar qualquer que fosse aquele assunto.

- Espantalho foi preso?

- Foi...e logo transferido para o Asilo Arkham, de onde tinha fugido. – ele ergueu-se da poltrona, o olhar ainda faiscante. Então perguntou – Do que você tem mais medo...Dick?

O olhou por um momento e sorriu sem jeito.

- O que? – vendo a face séria do outro falou – Que isso Bruce está dando um de Espantalho agora?

Ele se aproximou do outro, ainda o encarando-a, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não pode me dizer..Dick?

Novamente seus olhos passaram pelo corpo do outro, mas logo desviou o olhar e respirou fundo começando a ficar irritado com tudo aquilo.

- Do que você está falando? Eu não sei!

Ele passou pelo o outro e sentou-se na enorme cama, o gesto fazendo seu robe abrir um pouco.

- Tem certeza?

Engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar, respirando fundo, controlando aquele nervosismo.

- Tenho... – tentava lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido pra que Bruce lhe fizesse aquele tipo de perguntas.

- Não foi o que pareceu quando você recebeu o gás venenoso do Espantalho. – disse num tom sério, ainda olhando-o, mesmo que este estivesse de costas para ele.

Voltou os olhos rapidamente para os do loiro e franziu o cenho, sentindo um leve mal estar com aquelas palavras.

- E...o que pareceu? – estava levemente apreensivo pelo que podia escutar.

- Que seu medo... – resolveu ocultar o que realmente achava...por hora – É ficar sozinho.

- Hum...isso...é ridículo, eu sempre me virei sozinho... – voltou a desviar o olhar, ainda pensativo.

- Eu também acharia se não tivesse visto seu desespero com meus próprios olhos... – ele levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se dele, sua mais baixa e perigosa que o normal – Se não tivesse ouvido você gritando...para não te deixar.

O olhou com os olhos atentos e por um momento sua respiração faltou. Era aquilo então...ele estava falando 'daquele' medo. Piscou algumas vezes parecendo cansado e desviou o olhar novamente do outro. Não sabia o que falar, agora lhe parecia óbvio porque teria exteriorizado aquele seu medo...era o em atual e talvez única evidencia.

O loiro colocou a mão num dos pulsos do outro e sua voz saiu sussurrada.

- Porque...tem esse medo Dick?

Dick olhou aquela mão sobre seu pulso e respirou fundo antes de olha-lo nos olhos. Não sabia como explicar que seu medo partira de ciúmes.

- Não sei...n-não tem porque...

- Você está mentindo. – Bruce estreitou os olhos.

- Pára de me analisar... – ficou nervoso com aquele olhar e foi se afastando levemente, ainda que seguro pelo pulso.

O mais velho segurou mais o pulso do outro e disse numa voz baixa, mortalmente baixa.

- Suas palavras exatas foram: "Bruce...não me deixe."

Aquele era o seu pior inimigo definitivamente, aquele jeito que Bruce tinha para lhe abordar. Puxou seu pulso e voltou a se afastar.

- Porque eu falaria algo assim? – mentiu, desviando o olhar.

- Também gostaria de saber..Dick. – disse, se aproximando novamente. Iria até o fim, até entender o porque aquelas palavras haviam despertado algo em seu coração...do seu lado mais negro.

O moreno fechou os punhos com força e logo os olhos também, apenas para poder pensar no que estava acontecendo e onde Bruce queria chegar com aquela aproximação. Logo voltou a abrir os olhos, pensando em como falar.

- Eu não saberia como te explicar...sinto muito.

- Como você não sabe se nem ao menos tentou? – retrucou, uma de suas mãos parando de repente do lado da cabeça do moreno, na parede. Então ele percebeu que andaram um pouco pelo quarto. E que Dick era levemente mais baixo que ele.

- Porque não dá pra te explicar isso! – o olhou ainda que de baixo pra cima, com a mesma plenitude, parecendo mais nervoso.

Os olhos verdes faiscaram com algo não indefinível.

- Pare de enrolar e me diga a verdade. – disse num tom quieto.

Bufou e tentou desviar o olhar, e quando se viu preso naqueles olhos novamente, resolveu dar a ele a verdade que tanto queria. Não pensou duas vezes antes de passar a mão pela nuca do outro e o beijar nos lábios.

Bruce nem cogitou a idéia de recusar o beijo. Ele ainda o encarava e suas mãos seguraram o jovem pela nuca, tornando o beijo mais agressivo e intenso.

Dick fechou os olhos em meio ao beijo desesperado e após um curto tempo o afastou de si, parecendo ofegante.

O loiro abriu os olhos e encarou-o, as íris mais escuras, como que absorvendo as sombras do quarto. Seus lábios então se aproximaram do lóbulo do moreno e disseram.

- Não vou te deixar. – os dentes mordiscaram a pele sensível, lambendo langorosamente em seguida.

Arregalou seus olhos com aquelas palavras e logo gemeu baixinho num sussurro por causa do leve mordiscar, o fazendo fechar os olhos novamente.

Suas mãos agarraram a cintura do outro, colando os corpos um ao outro. Seus olhos verdes encararam os azuis do outro, em silêncio. Um silêncio que dizia muito mais do que palavras conseguiriam.

Parecia uma confirmação de quem estava a sua frente, aquele olhar que parecia nunca demonstrar medo ou insegurança pertenciam apenas a ele. Sua respiração passava despercebida pelos lábios do outro, assim como seus olhos iam e voltavam observando-lhe os olhos e a boca.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam escurecer a cada segundo de um desejo, uma fome escura e adormecida, que parecia despertar com o calor do corpo do mais jovem. Ele estreitou os olhos, como prestes a pular sobre a sua presa.

Dick não sentia medo, mas aquele olhar fazia seu corpo formigar desejoso. E agora que tinha o olhar de Bruce sobre o seu...agora tinha certeza que tudo valera a pena. Desde os momentos de respeito até os momentos de desobediência extrema. Passou os dedos pela nuca do outro, por parte segurando-se nele, em outra querendo senti-lo logo, e aquela mínima espera parecia mais cruel do que toda a espera que passara desde que chegara a mansão Wayne.

Bruce prensou o corpo do outro mais na parede, ainda o encarando como uma fera...a fera que estava adormecida em seu interior e que despertara por causa daquele jovem...por causa daquele que sempre o desafiava e testava seus limites. A mão direita subiu até ficar ao lado da cabeça de Dick e então sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, cortando o silêncio que cercava os dois. Era uma afirmação.

- Você é meu...Dick Grayson. – a língua umedeceu os lábios do loiro e ele continuou naquele tom – Sabe disso...não é?

Se sabia...era por ele quem estava esperando todo esse tempo. Mas que tipo de parceiro seria ele se fosse submisso aquele homem. Bruce ou Batman precisavam apenas de alguém heroicamente mortal.

- É? Me prove que isso é real...morcegão.

A outra mão bateu contra a parede do outro lado da cabeça do moreno. Um sorriso malicioso, beirando ao sádico surgiu no rosto marcado por sombras da penumbra do quarto. Bruce respondeu no mesmo tom, só que mais mortal, achando engraçado o 'apelido' que Dick falara.

- Ah...eu vou provar...Robin. – o beijo fora agressivo e forte, querendo sugar a alma do outro pela boca, querendo deixa-lo totalmente zonzo e sem rumo.

Não era difícil Bruce tirar-lhe seu chão, era fácil, fácil demais se não fosse por todo o seu sarcasmo barato. Tentara responder ao beijo, mas estava tão preocupado em segurar-se ao corpo do outro e tendo os lábios devorados daquela maneira, que podia sentir sua boca arder pela vontade que o outro demonstrara, e aquilo o animava mais, o deixava louco de vontade de provocá-lo, apenas para saber que aquele Bruce a sua frente não era mais um fruto de sua imaginação fértil.

Seu corpo colou-se mais ao do outro, prensando-o mais na parede, como que querendo afunda-lo nela, como querendo fundir seus corpos juntos. Cada centímetro estava colado no moreno, seus lábios devorando aquela boca ferina, suas mãos agora o agarrando pela cintura, descendo até as nádegas, apertando-as com vontade.

Um gemido abafado tocou os lábios do outro e agarrando-se ao corpo másculo, o puxou com mais vontade, agora respondendo ao beijo. Se aquilo não fosse seu único sonho ou vontade, certamente não teria a mesma vontade que tinha naquele momento.

- Bruce... – deixou escapar entre os lábios do outro antes de se usar de um golpe que o próprio Wayne o tinha ensinado, para jogar-lhe sobre a cama, sentando-se sobre seu quadril, lambeu seu próprio lábio antes de rapidamente tomar os do outro.

Num gesto rápido, o loiro inverteu as posições, imobilizando-o por baixo de si, prendendo seus pulsos com as mãos. As pupilas estavam dilatadas, escuras de desejo, ele parecia possuído por algo indefinível. Abaixou o rosto e sussurrou provocantemente no ouvido do moreno.

- Não pense que está no comando aqui...Robin. – então desceu até o pescoço e mordeu-o, como o morcego que era, deixando sua marca ali. O jovem era seu.

Gemeu longamente, arfando com aquela mordida que o fizera arrepiar-se por inteiro. Não apenas pela mordida, mas por aquelas palavras que o deixava completamente entregue a ele...como sempre fora.

- Eu sei que você não gosta...que te tirem a liderança... – seus dedos caíram sobre o robe que o outro usava, abrindo-o – Assim como você disse...que eu não sou um garoto disciplinado...

O loiro sorriu feralmente, seus olhos verdes e escuros brilhando de desejo na penumbra.

- Vou ter...que aplicar um pouco de disciplina em você? – sua voz saiu baixa e perigosa. Então se abaixou e lambeu a mordida, limpando o pouco sangue de lá, sussurrando no ouvido do outro num tom imperioso – Me responda.

O olhou nos olhos, adorando ver Bruce daquela maneira, amando aquela brincadeira, aquelas provocações, aqueles charmes, e acima de tudo adorando saber que era o outro quem o fazia sentir aquelas sensações de excitação: a pele arrepiada, o arfar leve – seguidos dos gemidos leves e respiração afetada -, a pele quente...

- Você espera mesmo que funcione? – perguntou sussurrado.

- Não vou saber...se não tentar não acha? – disse num tom sussurrado e rouco. Então abaixou o rosto e beijou-o apaixonadamente, uma de suas mãos escorregando para o criado mudo, sem o moreno perceber.

Gemeu baixinho entre um beijo e outro, sem realmente notar em mais nada a não ser aqueles lábios sobre os seus. Seus olhos fechados pareciam contrariar aquelas palavras: a entrega parecia absoluta .

A tira de seda deslizou provocante pelo abdome desnudo do moreno, numa carícia, subindo até os braços e um dos pulsos. Bruce continuava beijando-o ardorosamente, deixando os lábios do jovem inchados com a força e o desejo do beijo, enquanto subia um de seus pulsos até a cabeceira da cama, envolvendo-a com a tira de seda, sinuosa como uma cobra. Logo ele fez o mesmo com o outro pulso.Era só questão de Dick perceber agora.

Abriu os olhos assim que o ultimo nó fora feito e o olhou nos olhos, de maneira profunda.

- O que...? – era óbvio demais o que ele estava fazendo, mas...queria tocá-lo, queria senti-lo – É muito você...querer me controlar, Bruce.

O loiro riu, um som cheio e sensual que preencheu o quarto. Ele sorriu como se fosse uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Sua voz saiu provocativa.

- Primeiro a disciplina...depois a diversão...Dick.

Não entendia porque mas tinha um mau pressentimento quando aquelas palavras foram ditas.

- Como assim...? – puxou um pouco as mãos, num movimento para querer se soltar – O que está pensando?

Ele ficou de joelhos, a luz da lua banhando seu corpo. Então levou a mão ao robe, desamarrando-o lentamente. Sua voz ficou rouca.

- Acha...que tem auto-controle...Dick Grayson? – o robe se abriu, expondo seu corpo para o moreno.

O olhou, extasiado com toda aquela beleza, era muito mais bonito do que havia imaginado em toda a sua vida. Era sensual, perfeitamente diferente daquele Bruce que aparentava seriedade absoluta quando estava em festas, era tudo com o que sonhava. Voltou os olhos para os olhos do outro e perguntou.

- Auto-controle? – seu auto-controle naquela situação só parecia valida quando não tinha um corpo escultural como aquele em sua frente.

Ele ficou só com a calça do pijama, jogando o robe para um lado qualquer. Um sorrisinho surgiu em seus lábios. Engatinhou até o outro, deixando seu hálito quente tocar os lábios do moreno. Sua voz saiu desafiadora.

- Se conseguir se controlar...com o que eu fizer com você...ganha o seu prêmio. – sua mão deslizou pela coxa coberta do jovem – Que será eu...te fodendo de encontro à cabeceira...Dick.

Aquelas palavras congelaram o seu abdome, uma onda de prazer o corroeu completamente, precisava ter escutado aquilo?

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou mais temeroso que curioso.

Bruce sorriu maliciosamente.

- Acho que vai gostar do que eu vou fazer. – ele enfiou a mão no criado mudo da cama novamente e tirou uma espécie de kunai de lá, extremamente afiada. Ele girou-a entre os dedos com habilidade, suas íris verdes focalizadas nas íris azuis – Creio que já te mostrei o que é isso. Se lembra o que é?

Ficou o olhando imaginando o que cargas ele ia fazer. Ainda mais se tratando de algo que ele iria gostar. Quando viu a kunai não pode negar o certo receio.

- Claro que eu lembro...o que vai fazer com isso...?

- Deixa-lo...mais à vontade. – respondeu. Num golpe rápido um corte fora feito no pijama de Dick, cortando ao meio, e sem atingir o corpo dele. O loiro tinha o olhar faiscante sobre o corpo agora exposto e sua mão tocou de leve o abdome trabalhado do mais jovem.

Morreria, se precisasse, para ter aquele olhar novamente sobre seu corpo, era tudo que sempre sonhara ter aquele desejo sobre si assim como tinha sobre ele. Mordeu o lábio inferior levemente agora com o olhar sobre o dele.

- Uhn... – deu um gemido apreciativo, subindo os dedos calejados pela pele arrepiada – Está preparado Dick? – perguntou e seus dedos pararam sobre um dos mamilos do outro, beliscando-o levemente.

- Estive sempre pronto pra você...Bruce. – suas palavras saíram carregadas de um carinho que até então não havia deixado surgir. Não era apenas desejo, era muito mais que isso...

O loiro abaixou o rosto até ficar a centímetros da boca do outro e então sussurrou.

- Não vou...decepciona-lo então...meu querido Robin. – ele beijou-o de forma avassaladora, mas tinha um quê a mais dos beijos anteriores. Suas mãos desceram pela cintura dele, grudando seus baixo-ventres, esfregando-se lentamente no outro.

O moreno respondia o beijo quando sentiu aquela sensação. Gemeu longamente abafado pelos lábios do outro, era aquilo que queria sentir: o corpo do outro junto ao seu. Fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelo beijo.

Bruce se separou da boca arfante do moreno aos poucos, mordiscando seu lábio inferior, o queixo, descendo pelo pomo de adão, começando a dar mordidinhas e chupadas pelo corpo dele, descendo.

Deixava alguns gemidos saírem contidos de seus lábios, os olhos bem fechados para senti-lo ainda melhor e sua loucura querendo tocá-lo.

- Ahn...Bruce...me solta...me deixa...me deixa te tocar...

A voz saiu rouca.

- Logo. – ele pegou um dos mamilos com a boca e sugou com fome, suas mãos afastando as coxas do moreno, se colocando entre elas.

O olhou fazer aquele movimento e não pode agüentar gemer baixinho, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, arfando com o movimento dos lábios em seu mamilo.

Lambeu e mordiscou o pedaço de carne, suas mãos agora deslizando pelo interior das coxas do jovem, perigosamente perto do local que mais queria.

Gemeu longamente, remexendo-se agoniado. Não por não querer aqueles toques, muito pelo contrário, queria muito mais que aquilo.

- Bruce... – arfou, deixando os lábios vermelhos pela excitação e pelos beijos selvagens surgirem num movimento ainda mais excitado, que o fez engolir as palavras que procediam ao nome gemido do outro.

Um grunhido meio selvagem escapou dos lábios do loiro pelas reações arrancadas do jovem. Ele foi descendo, mordendo e lambendo o abdome de Dick, enfiando a língua no umbigo dele sensualmente.

Franziu o cenho e gemeu longamente, fechando os olhos com força.

- Hnn...Bruce! – puxou mais os braços na tentativa de movê-los. Não queria se importar se naquela casa alguém fosse escutar seus gemidos, não se importava com o que outros iriam pensar apenas tinha seu loiro lhe arrancando suspiros que a muito mantinha guardados para ele.

Os olhos verdes encararam o outro e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto do loiro, quando abaixava os lábios, deixando seu hálito quente tocar o membro rijo do jovem.

Fechou as mãos rapidamente, puxando novamente os panos que o prendiam, gemendo baixinho em desespero.

- Ahn!

A risada foi rouca.

- Pelo jeito você não tem auto-controle...Dick. – ele lambeu a glande descaradamente, vagarosamente.

Remexeu-se na cama, puxando ainda mais os panos que o amarravam.

- Não...não pra você... – arfou longamente, deixando a cabeça esconder-se em meio aos travesseiros, gemendo longa e excitadamente.

- Ótimo. – sua boca engolfou com gula o membro pulsante e quente do moreno, sugando-o, devorando-o todo.

Gemeu alto, corando completamente. Sua mão se fechou firme nas barras da cama, arfando, completamente entregue.

Suas mãos abriram mais as coxas de Dick, rudemente, enquanto ele sugava, lambia e se deliciava com aquele membro em sua boca, querendo arrancar todos os sons possíveis do jovem.

O moreno fechou os olhos com força...seu corpo completamente quente. Gemia vez ou outra de acordo com os movimentos do outro, ainda que estivesse ofegante. Nunca foi muito contido e naquele momento, sentindo aquelas sensações e sabendo quem o fazia sentir-se daquela maneira, parecia ainda mais chamativo.

Seus dedos rondaram a entrada do moreno e começou a esfregar lá sem dó, querendo atiça-lo mais e mais, querendo vê-lo implorar por ele.

Abriu os olhos num susto, mordendo o lábio inferior, segurando um gemido de pleno desejo. Era ali que queria que o outro chegasse, ao seu mais íntimo canto. Queria sentir Bruce como jamais havia sentido outra pessoa.

Bruce subiu a cabeça, sua língua agora apenas rodeando a glande. Seus olhos verdes se abriram e encararam o moreno de frente, enquanto agora esfregava dois dedos na entrada dele, com mais força.

- Ahnn! Bruce... – novamente arfou mergulhando a cabeça em meio aos travesseiros, seu corpo suado deixava as marcas de sua musculatura juvenil a mostra – Me foda...

Bruce ergueu-se, soltando o membro rijo do outro, seus dedos adentrando no corpo jovem, num vai e vem frenético. Sua voz saiu rouca e perigosa.

- Pede de novo.

Sentiu toda sua coxa contrair-se, gemendo alto, extremamente excitado e corado, voltou os olhos para os do outro e fechando os olhos com força, sem conter seus gemidos de prazer, puxando as mãos ainda querendo tocá-lo, pediu novamente.

- Me foda...Bruce.

Ele adicionou um terceiro dedo, seu rosto se aproximando.

- De novo.

Entreabriu os olhos com dificuldade, estava ficando louco com aquilo, louco de desejo, de vontade. Remexeu seu corpo, contra os dedos do outro, pedindo num tom suplicante.

- Por favor! Faça logo...me foda logo... – sentia seu membro latejar excitado.

Os dedos foram retirados e logo ele retirou a calça, se masturbando na frente do moreno.

- Pede de novo...você implorando só me faz ter mais vontade de acabar com você...nessa cama.

Abriu os olhos novamente, um ar excitado que mais parecia de cansado. Entreabriu mais as coxas e pediu baixinho, de maneira sensual e excitada.

- Vem...me foda...acabe comigo...me faça implorar por mais...

Bruce se aproximou, seu membro rígido roçando na entrada pulsante de Dick. Ele tinha os lábios quase colados ao do outro. Começou a entrar vagarosamente, de forma torturante, sua voz rouca e desejosa.

- Fala mais...pede mais nessa sua voz que só me deixa mais louco de tesão.

Mordeu o lábio, arfando a medida que sentia o outro entrar em si.

- Ahn...assim...mais...te quero fundo...me foda profundamente...ahnn, Bruce... – abriu mais as coxas – Mais... – o olhou nos olhos – Me foda de encontro à cabeceira... – disse, lembrando das palavras do outro.

O loiro atacou os lábios do outro e num gesto rápido pegou a kunai, cortando as tiras de seda que prendiam o outro.

- Eu vou fazer isso...quando eu acabar com você Dick Grayson...não vai conseguir andar. – ele entrou todo, atingindo a próstata do jovem.

Assim que teve os braços soltos, os levou até o corpo do outro o abraçando num gesto desesperado. Passou a coxa pela cintura do loiro.

- Não espero...ahn!! Menos de você... – gemeu as palavras com um sorriso animado na face.

Bruce sorriu e beijou-o com paixão, começando a se mexer, acelerando aos poucos, tornando os movimentos mais bruscos e fundos.

Não continha os gemidos altos, era aquilo que esperava, a dor era apenas um complemento para sua excitação. Vez ou outra gemendo o nome do outro e outras pedindo por mais, querendo senti-lo mais fundo. Seu quadril ajustando-se para a passagem do membro do outro, suas mãos agarradas ao corpo do maior, agarrando-lhe os cabelos, arranhando-lhe as costas.

Os lábios do loiro tomaram como missão marcar o corpo do outro, beijando-o e mordendo-o pelo pescoço, ombros, orelha, qualquer lugar que alcançasse, suas estocadas rápidas, sua voz incitando o outro a gemer mais para si.

Contraiu mais sua entrada em torno no membro do outro, dificultando a passagem dele, ainda que parecendo mais doloroso para si, mas estava adorando aquilo. Não se importava passar uma semana de molho, aquilo era tudo e mais do que queria.

Ele forçou-se contra o outro, mesmo sentindo e se deliciando com o aperto, sabia que o moreno agüentaria. Sabia que ele queria isso. Bruce investia cada vez mais selvagemente.

Franziu mais o cenho, sentindo uma leve ardência misturar-se a todas aquelas sensações. Segurou-se ainda mais firme ao braço do outro, arfando, gemendo longamente, alto.

- Ahnnn...Bruce!!! – a coxa contraiu-se completamente, a saliva escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios.

A voz saiu imperiosa.

- Se toque. Quero vê-lo gozar na sua própria mão. – ele ergueu-se continuando as investidas, seus olhos verdes brilhando de desejo.

Sem questionar o fez, se masturbando na mesma velocidade que Bruce o possuía. Sentiu o corpo estremecer, a respiração pesou. Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, gemendo, a principio abafado, mais e mais. Fechou os olhos e arfou agora completamente.

- Ahn...Bruce...Bruce... – chamava como que por um alívio. Gemeu mais alto, contraindo mais o corpo, já completamente dolorido e então abriu os olhos sorrindo safado e foi parando antes de gozar – Agora não...eu quero mais... – envolveu o pescoço do outro e falou num gemido baixinho – Me põe...de quatro...

Como resposta ele mordeu e sugou a pele do pescoço do moreno, retirando-se dele. Então se ergueu de joelhos, a fina camada de suor fazendo seu corpo brilhar fantasmagoricamente. Ele deu um sorriso sexy.

- De quatro...Dick. – num movimento rude virou o outro, puxando-o pelo cabelo e penetrando-o novamente, fundo.

Gemeu alto ao ter o outro dentro de si e segurou-se a cabeceira da cama, fechando os olhos completamente, franzindo o cenho, apenas sentindo as investidas dentro de seu corpo, gemendo ao ritmo que o loiro o possuía.

Seu hálito quente atingia o pescoço do outro, onde marcas de mordidas e chupadas podiam ser vistas. Ele fazia um movimento forte e selvagem sem dó, se enterrando todo no moreno, batendo nas nádegas firmes vez ou outra e depois as apertando, possessivo.

Dick se agarrou mais a base da cama, gemendo longamente, sem conter pudor algum, a cada investida forte e brusca do outro. Aos poucos apoiou um dos braços na cama e com a mão livre começou a masturbar-se novamente, os olhos bem fechados.

O loiro puxou-o pelos cabelos, fazendo o corpo de Dick arquear. A pergunta possessiva e rouca soou em seu ouvido.

- Quem pode fazer isso com você? Quem é o único que pode fazer isso com você?

Gemeu novamente num ar de sofreguidão.

- Você...você...Bruce... – deixou as palavras correrem quase num gemido, os olhos observando o local por uma leve fresta. Sentiu novamente aquela fisgada correr pela nuca marcada. Era sinal claro de seu orgasmo.

O outro poderia sentir seu sorriso enquanto ele se movimentava mais e mais rápido.

- Não se esqueça...que agora você tem dono. – ele mordeu novamente a nuca do outro, lambendo-a em seguida, marcando posse.

Gemeu alto, forte, até sentir seu corpo queimar completamente com a excitação que parecia querer explodir. Parecia trancar os gemidos, que saiam roucos e forçados, assim como os movimentos pareciam dificultar mais e mais, até finalmente sentir aquele segundo de êxtase, antes de gemer longamente, exausto, se segurando para não cair na cama que agora possuía muito mais que apenas o cheio do suor de ambos.

O loiro afundou completamente no outro e gemeu.

- Meu.

Seu corpo todo se arrepiou e logo estava chegando ao orgasmo, preenchendo o moreno, sentindo seu sêmen escorrer pelas coxas de Dick. Ambos caíram na cama, esgotados.

Dick não chegara a abrir os olhos, apenas permanecendo deitado sob o corpo do outro, a respiração forte e quente demonstrando que estava sim exausto.

Os dedos leves de Bruce fizeram o rosto do jovem se inclinar no seu e então ele deu um beijo lânguido e cheio de uma paixão que agora se escancarava por todos os seus poros, seus corpos ainda unidos, o cheiro forte impregnando o quarto.

O moreno beijou-o de volta, abrindo os olhos levemente, apenas observando e tendo certeza que aquele era o seu Bruce.

Olhos verdes, agora mais claros, o encararam de volta. Bruce se moveu lentamente, retirando-se do corpo do outro, mas ainda deitando-se ao seu lado. um braço enlaçou-o pela cintura, enquanto o loiro o observava.

Seu corpo exausto apenas se deixava levar pelo do outro, ainda estava corado por tudo aquilo que acontecerá. Voltar a razão lhe trazia detalhes, dos quais não pensaria em fazer outrora. Aconchegou-se mais ao corpo do loiro, agora desviando o olhar.

Bruce sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

- O que foi...Dick?

Levantou os olhos, o observando e sorriu levemente, cúmplice como sempre foi.

- É isso mesmo que quer?

Bruce sorriu, o mesmo sorriso que só o moreno lhe arrancava.

- Se não quisesse...não teria feito o que fiz...não acha? Espero que você me conheça bem a essa altura.

Teve ímpetos de justificar uma brincadeira maligna, mas seu sorriso e olhar falaram por suas palavras. Não evitou, no entanto perguntar, ainda temeroso.

- E Chase...?

Ele suspirou e afundou o rosto no pescoço do moreno, falando abafado.

- Ela é um pé no saco depois que se a conhece bem.

Sorriu levemente, mais aliviado e tomou um leve espaço, ainda que abraçado ao corpo do outro.

- Ela sempre foi um pé no saco...

O loiro sorriu de novo e encarou-o, comentando.

- Que bom que tenho você então para abrir meus olhos.

- Ironicamente não fui eu...foi o espantalho. – sorriu meio sem jeito e continuou a falar – Eu estava decidido em não me envolver...

- Acha que devo mandar um presente para ele então? – comentou, mas seu tom era sarcástico, seus lábios quase riam.

- Sim, porque não? – respondeu no mesmo tom irônico – Talvez o Coringa como presente pra consolar os próximos anos que ele vai ficar preso naquilo! – ele por outro lado riu divertido.

O loiro aproximou-se e deslizou seus lábios pelo rosto do moreno, numa carícia lenta. Sua voz saiu baixa...e com um tom de carinho.

- Fico feliz de te-lo ao meu lado...Dick Grayson.

Voltou a olha-lo e passando os dedos pela face do loiro, beijou-lhe os lábios, sem se mover muito, ainda sentindo o corpo dolorido.

- Eu também...Bruce Wayne.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, deixando-o mais romântico, sem perceber, se perdendo no calor do corpo do outro. Quase da mesma forma, Dick respondeu ao beijo, voltando a fechar os olhos, se sentindo um apaixonado.

* * *

Bruce olhava a mulher a sua frente e suspirou, cansado. Tudo que ele queria era terminar com ela, porque ela deixava ainda mais difícil? E quem ela pensava que era? Eles se conheciam há o que, duas semanas? Ele ouviu o barulho da porta do hall e sabia que Dick tinha chego. Um sorrisinho adornou seus lábios, mas logo foi cortado do devaneio por Chase. 

- Eu não saio daqui enquanto você não me der uma ótima explicação Bruce Wayne!

- Bruce? – chamou alto quando Alfred avisou onde o sr. Wayne estava, mas antes que ele pudesse avisar com quem ele estava, Dick foi invadindo a aconchegante sala – Bruce... – ia começar a falar quando viu aquela mulher ali parada de pé, a cara não era muito boa – Desculpa. – foi se retirando.

- Espera Dick. – disse o loiro. Assim que o moreno parou, ele chamou-o com a mão – Venha, acho que você pode me ajudar numa explicação para a Chase. – a loira cruzou os braços, esperando.

Olhou Bruce com cara de quem não deveria ter entrado e suspirou longamente seguindo até o loiro, pondo as mãos pra dentro dos bolsos do agasalho.

- Que explicação?

O loiro levantou-se do sofá e foi até ele. Seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho divertido, de quem ia aprontar algo.

- Eu terminei com ela. Mas ela não aceita e diz que só vai embora se tiver uma boa explicação.

A mencionada falou.

- Exatamente. Não acredito que isso tenha sido de uma hora para a outra!

O loiro sorriu e antes que o moreno pudesse reagir ele enlaçou-o pela cintura e beijou-o de forma quente, vasculhando todos os cantos da sua boca com a língua.

Dick sentiu toda sua pele arrepiar, e seus olhos abriram-se assustados, não pelo beijo, mas por Bruce estar fazendo aquilo na frente daquela mulher. Mas logo pareceu esquecer aquela mulher, era incrível como Bruce conseguia aquele tipo de sensação tão facilmente, e logo estava respondendo ao beijo.

Chase não podia estar mais boquiaberta. Mas logo deu um sorrisinho malicioso, embora tivesse o orgulho ferido.

- Ah...um bom motivo. Viu, não foi tão difícil dizer foi? Mas por favor, se tranquem num quarto quando forem fazer isso sim? – ela virou-se e foi em direção a saída, seus passos ecoando no assoalho, único sinal que estava com o orgulho ferido.

O loiro terminou o beijo e começou a beijar o pescoço do moreno, lambendo por cima da marca roxa que havia lá. Sua voz saiu sussurrada.

- Uhn...ela nem se despediu...

A respiração de Dick já estava quente quando perguntou com voz fraca e afetada.

- Quem?

O sorriso do loiro não podia ser mais presunçoso. Adorava causar esse efeito no jovem de língua sempre tão ferina.

- Ninguém importante. – ele lambeu a marca novamente, sugando um pouco a pele, comentando – Uhn...tem um gosto tão bom Dick... – ambos não viram Alfred os observando com um sorriso conhecedor no rosto.

Segurou-se no terno que envolvia aquele corpo com perfeição e fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios do outro em sua pele e de modo oferecido sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do outro.

- É só se servir...

- Creio que posso servir o jantar bem mais tarde então mestre Bruce, mestre Dick? – a voz do senhor cortou como um o raio nos dois, fazendo ambos encararem o mordomo como se tivessem sido pegos aprontando algo.

Dick largou rapidamente o corpo do loiro e olhou sem jeito para Alfred, corando completamente. Era o que faltava...

O senhor sorriu do espanto do outro, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha ao loiro que criara como um filho.

- Mestre Bruce?

O mencionado sorriu e o mordomo ficou feliz, pois nunca vira aquele tipo de sorriso no outro desde que seus pais haviam morrido. O loiro falou, sua voz levemente ofegante.

- Faça um lanche especial e depois deixe na porta do meu quarto, sim? – ele foi até o moreno com um olhar decidido, de um caçador – Andando Robin...temos assuntos a tratar.

O moreno não questionou, apenas seguiu andando, ainda levemente corado por ter sido pego naquela forma, mas se o seu loiro não parecia se importar porque ele iria? Sorriu levemente, esperando Bruce o encaminhar.

Assim que se viu livre da vista de Alfred, o loiro prensou-o na parede do corredor e sussurrou.

- Te quero nu naquela cama em cinco minutos...Dick. – ele beijou-o necessitado antes de soltá-lo, batendo em uma de suas nádegas – Anda.

A vida não podia parecer mais perfeita. Ambos agora tinha um parceiro: Batman...e Bruce Wayne.

**FIM**

Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas!

Mystik e Nana**  
**


End file.
